A bone fracture may result in two fragments or sections of bone becoming separated from one another, and screws may be used to fixate the bone fragments in proper alignment while the bone fragments heal. As the screws are driven into the bone, the fragments or sections may be drawn together, creating compression of the bone fragments, which may promote faster healing of the bone. However, it is not always easy to achieve a desired amount of compression during fixation of bone fragments. One technique for providing fixation and compression of these types of fractures involves driving one or more headed screws through the bone fragments. As the screw is driven into the bone, the head of the screw applies a force that draws the bone fragments together until a desired amount of compression is achieved. However, this technique is not always desirable because the head of the screw protrudes from the bone and may cause discomfort to, or damage, tissues surrounding the bone fracture. Using headless screws overcomes the drawbacks associated with headed screws, but presents other challenges with respect to achieving the desired amount of compression. For example, it may be difficult to maintain the appropriate amount of compression during reduction of a bone fracture using headless screws (e.g., because there is no head on the screw to apply a compressive force to the bone fragments and draw the bone fragments together).